


Bleeding HeΔrt - Deflexionum

by gothiclolitapl



Series: Bleeding HeΔrt [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Android!Izuku, Angst, Gen, Kid!bakugou, anti-android protests, detroit!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothiclolitapl/pseuds/gothiclolitapl
Summary: “Kacchan” he called out “I am an android, I cannot feel pain and I was made to follow my programming. Do you know what my programming tells me?” he asked.Kacchan looks at Izuku’s hand in uncertainty. He clearly wants to stay mad, but his childish curiosity winds over as he comes closer and brings his own hand forward, flesh meeting plastic.“My programming tells me that you are the most important person in in my existence” says Izuku, a kind smile spreading on his face.





	Bleeding HeΔrt - Deflexionum

**Author's Note:**

> so whats up? i havent uploaded in a while cause im a bit busy with all the planning for next isntallment of demise au, but in the meantine have some android!izuku and follow me on tumblr: https://gothiclolitafanarts.tumblr.com/ for more fanfic stuff and fanarts

Izuku opens his eyes.

 

He is brought out of statis by his internal alarm informing him that it is currently 2:20 pm, time to go and pick up Kacchan from school. He makes his way to the kitchen to check on the contents of the pantry as he composes a grocery list that gets added to his list of priority tasks. Izuku plans on making curry tonight, it’s Kacchan’s favourite, he likes to make Kacchan happy.

 

**> ̵S̵͈̏y̶̨͘s̷̻͊t̵̨̛e̴̱͠m̴̪̾_̵̲̽i̷̭͋n̷̤͌s̵̙͐ẗ̶̮a̶̧͌b̶̼̓i̴̛̪l̴̢̈i̸̡̍t̷̡̃y̶̫̒**

 

**> Priority_tasks**

** >Pick_up_from_school**

** >Grocery_shopping**

**> Prime_directive**

** >Take_care_of_Kacchan**

 

Dismissing the glitched system notification as he always does, Izuku makes his way outside as he puts on his standard issued Cyberlife jacket; adorned with a blue glowing armband and a triangle, a legal requirement used in order to identify androids in a public space.

After he was bought, his owners insisted on having him wear more ‘human’ clothing inside the house, as the stiff Cyberlife uniform he came with was collectively deemed unacceptable by the Bakugou family.

 

Although Izuku tried to reassure them that as an android he did not feel comfort or discomfort, nor did he have a sense of style Mitsuki still insisted on buying him new clothes to make him feel more ‘at home’. Kacchan also seemed to enjoy being able to help in picking out clothes for him.

 

Izuku understands that humans have the capacity to become emotionally attached to and care for just about anything, from small animals, to inanimate objects and more recently androids. Yet despite knowing all of this, being cared for by his humans made him f̵̧̮̭̤̝͊̉̊ȇ̸̩̮͖̫̠̜͐e̷͔̖̒̈́͐͠l̴̛͚͖̎̐̐̈́̍ - 

 

**> ̵S̶y̷s̴t̴e̵m̶_̴i̵̥͔̓̐̌̓n̵̞̓̆͛͗̀͜͠s̸͇̞̚ť̸̢͈̻͇̽̌͊̚a̴̢͍͔͓̦̟̿̄̉̇́b̵̛͖̋͌ī̵͖̻̲̫̞͎̍̈́̊̿l̸̛̞͕͈͗̊͛͠i̶͙̺̻̔͋̅̾͘t̶y̷**

 

The android makes his way towards the school, checking the network for weather updates, in case Kacchan wants to go to playground later on. It’s currently sunny outside, but the weather has been unpredictable lately, he wouldn’t want to get caught in the rain again, since the last time it happened Kacchan was very worried that Izuku might short circuit from the water.

 

The child’s concern was very sweet, thought Izuku, especially compared to how a lot of other humans seemed to dislike androids.

 

Sometimes when he goes to pick up Kacchan there are adults who scoff at his sight, saying how the parents nowadays are becoming more lazy, getting machines to raise their kids for them.

 

Although Izuku couldn’t feel per se... those words didn’t sit right with him, as he knew they weren’t true. In the last 2 years he spent with the Bakugou household he learnt that both Mitsuki and Masaru were very hardworking people, and did not deserve to be talked about like this. It didn’t feel-

 

**> ̵S̸̙̬̝̾͜y̵̝̒̾s̸͓̘t̷̨̛͇e̵̲̫̬̲̔̈m̷̝͌̾̏_̷̡̭̯̬̋͝i̵̙̠̲̐̿͘n̴̡͕̟̾̚s̸̯̣͚̻͗͑t̸̏͜ą̷̧̟̐b̶̬̱̜̫̅͝į̴͕̘̊͊l̷͖̦̺̾ȉ̴͕̝ț̶̎y̸͇̱̺̓́̅̈́**

 

-right.

 

Izuku arrived at the school at 2:52pm. He stood in front of the school gate along with other androids and parents, waiting for the children to be let out. Most of the androids waiting were either AX400 or PL600, Izuku remembers there were a lot of them at the Cyberlife store, but seeing them in everyday life made him realise just how many of them were produced. It was...intimidating for Izuku to realise that he hasn’t seen another MI100 even once over the past 2 years. Kacchan always said that it made him more unique and that he preferred him to some common model, but for Izuku it f̷̨̓e̴͎̣̍l̷̯̪̾͌ţ̵̭̮͉̣͇̽̎͑͋̈́-

 

**> S̶̈́̚͜y̴̖̖̤̓͌̏̚s̸͍͊̊̂̈́ṯ̶̑e̶̙̗͝m̵̰̾̋͗̚_̵͙̇i̴̙͉̒͌n̷͚̹s̶̛̜̖͑t̸̮̺͖͐ą̴̡̢̡̛̒̀͊b̷̰̹̘̃̿̌ḯ̸̢̗̹̪̆l̴͕̜̹̄̊̈́̕ì̵̠͌̎̚ͅt̷͎̹̯̔̈́̏ỳ̴̯͂̂͘**

 

l̸̪̘͉͈̋̽̈̓o̷͍͈̎̏͝n̸̢̛͉̖͉͔͈̓̈́̉ȇ̴̟͋l̶̰̖̜̂͛̈́̍ẙ̸̫.

 

The glitches Izuku experiences were...bothersome to say the least. He knows it’s just some glitch in the visual output for the inquiry queue often present in older models, although he doesn’t know where he got this knowledge from as it wasn’t present in his Cyberlife database.

 

The android is brought out of his thoughts by the incoming wave of children running through the gate towards the parents and androids waiting. Kacchan bumps into him and immediately starts talking about his day at school.

 

“Izuku, guess what?! I got the highest score on today’s test!” he proclaims with pride as he takes the test out of his backpack and practically shoves it in Izuku’s face

 

“Wow, Kacchan! That’s amazing, you’re so smart” praised Izuku. It was important to praise and reward children in order to encourage hard work and good behaviour, and although Kacchan wasn’t a poster child when it came to the latter, he was very intelligent and hardworking like his parents “In fact, you did so well that you deserve something special. How about we go to the grocery store, so that I can make your favourite curry tonight?”

 

“Yes! Curry! Curry!”

 

* * *

  
  


Izuku made his way out of the grocery store, shopping bag in one hand, Kacchan’s hand in the other. The shopping centre was in the opposite direction to their home, and the android calculated that with Kacchan’s speed of walking it would take them about 40 minutes to get back. Maybe less if the boy lets Izuku carry him, although the chances were slim.

 

As they walked through the centre Izuku noticed a large human gathering by the entrance. It appeared to be another anti-android protest. His stress levels spiked to 44%. Izuku has seen a few of them in the past, usually staying as far away from them as possible, as he heard that the protesters often got violent and destroyed any androids that got near them. He didn’t want to be destroyed.

 

**> Inquiry_invalid**

** >Androids are not living beings, therefore they have no wants or desires**

 

Izuku looked down at Kacchan. The boy hasn’t yet noticed the protest, but it was only a matter of time as they had to walk past it in order to reach the entrance. It was risky, he calculated a 70% chance of a confrontation and a 30% of Kacchan getting hurt in the process.

 

He won’t let it happen. His prime directive is to take care of Kacchan, and he will do it, even if he gets destroyed in the process.

 

**> ̵S̶y̷s̴t̴e̵m̶_̴i̵̥͔̓̐̌̓n̵̞̓̆͛͗̀͜͠s̸͇̞̚ť̸̢͈̻͇̽̌͊̚a̴̢͍͔͓̦̟̿̄̉̇́b̵̛͖̋͌ī̵͖̻̲̫̞͎̍̈́̊̿l̸̛̞͕͈͗̊͛͠i̶͙̺̻̔͋̅̾͘t̶y̷**

 

**> Stress_levels_56%**

 

His hold on Kacchan’s hand tightens as he intends to walk past the protesters as quickly as possible, hoping that they won’t have enough time to stop him.

 

“Izuku?”

 

“Yes Kacchan?”

 

“Are you scared?”

 

Was Izuku scared?

 

**> Fear_noun**

** >** **An unpleasant emotion caused by the threat of danger, pain, or harm.**

**> Inquiry_invalid**

** >Androids are not living beings, therefore they cannot feel.**

**> S̵͍͋y̴̺͛s̶͈͘ṯ̷̍e̵̦͑m̵̟_̷̥̅ì̷̪n̶̲̆s̷̖̐t̶̳̃ȃ̴̖b̵̡̄i̶͍͛l̶͉̕i̵̫͝t̸̤̀ŷ̴͓**

 

“No, of course not, androids don’t feel fear.”

 

“But you look scared.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, let’s just get out of here quickly and everything will be alright.”

 

They looked at each other in determination before glancing at the protesters holding signs and shouting about androids stealing jobs and ruining the society.

 

“Why do these people hate androids?”

 

“I don’t know Kacchan.”

 

“Are they going to hurt you?”

 

“Let’s hope not”

 

The android lifted Kacchan and held him tightly, already speed walking towards the exit, trying not to draw attention, staying af far away from the protesters as possible.

 

Unfortunately they didn’t get very far before one of the protesters, a middle aged woman grabbed Izuku by his collar and dragged him into the centre of the commotion. The sudden movement caused his LED to stutter in red, before switching back to anxiously flashing yellow.

 

**> Stress_levels_64%**

 

“Not only are these plastics stealing our jobs! NOW THEY’RE STEALING OUR CHILDREN AS WELL!” screamed the woman, pointing at Izuku whose hold on the child tightened out of f̶̣̗̠̒ͅe̵̪͕̥̦͘͠ạ̴̧̺̹̄͛r̴̡̥̘̮̊̊.

 

**> ̵S̵͈̏y̶̨͘s̷̻͊t̵̨̛e̴̱͠m̴̪̾_̵̲̽i̷̭͋n̷̤͌s̵̙͐ẗ̶̮a̶̧͌b̶̼̓i̴̛̪l̴̢̈i̸̡̍t̷̡̃y̶̫̒**

 

“Hey! Leave Izuku alone you witch!” shouted Kacchan “He didn’t do anything wrong, you guys are just mean!”

 

“You don’t understand child! Your parents would rather buy a fancy machine to do everything for them, instead of doing it themselves! These androids are making people lazy, they’re taking up our jobs, they’re ruining out country!” screamed a man as he waved the sign he was holding.

 

From then on the situation only got worse. Izuku and Kacchan got surrounded from all sides, people grabbing at him from behind, trying to pull him and Kacchan apart as the boy screamed in distress causing Izuku’s stress levels to spike to a dangerous levels, his LED flashing a dangerous red.

 

**> Stress_levels_85%**

**> S̵̟̥̊̏̇̈y̶̹̣̤̲͝š̶̨́̓̈́t̶̢̛̞̤̍̌e̷̢̮̅̕m̴̻̂_̸͇̝̰̗̌͋̔̄i̵̯͐̅̓̒n̸̮͉̓s̸̩̔̓͝ț̷̐͝a̶̝͚̋̔̽͐ḅ̸̙̱̥̆̈́̐i̷̩̗͇ļ̷̗̤̏̍͘͜ì̶̹̦͊t̶̞̭͑ý̵̨͍̍**

 

It was all too much. Too many hands, too many voices, his processors struggled to process anything beyond the increased glitches in the system, his prime directive flashing before his vision as someone took Kacchan away from him.

 

**> Take_care_of_Kacchan**

 

The child screamed and tried to reach out to Izuku as he was pulled away by the protesters. Izuku moved around frantically hoping to break free from the hold they had on him, but he couldn’t. He felt the need to fight back, his inquiry queue overloading.

 

**> Fight_back**

** >Task_cancelled**

** >Android cannot fight or harm a human being in any shape of form**

 

**> Fight_back**

** >Task_cancelled**

**> ̷F̶i̶g̶h̸t̵_̸b̷a̷c̶k̴**

**̴ ̷ ̶ ̴ ≯T̷a̶s̷k̶_̶c̴a̶n̸c̵e̸l̶l̸e̶d̶**

**> ̶̮͎̓̎̚F̴̛͔̃͂̔i̸̦̣̙͍̽̂ḡ̵̝ḥ̸̡̧̏̉̒̌t̶̢̅͆͘_̵̧̄̿̈̕b̶̨̳̻̐a̴͖̿͊̐c̶̣͇͕̮͊̈̍k̷̞̃̈**

**̴̰͚̈́͋͒̇ ̵͇̺̍̈́̊ ̷͓̣̋ ̵̮̙͉̆ >̵̖̀͊T̴̺̳̓̎͐̔͜ā̴͎͉̎̃́ͅš̷̙͎͇̍̅͝k̸̠̲̻̹͋̈́_̴͉̾̉̒ͅc̵̢̲̄̚a̷̯̮̾̄̚̕n̸̙̎͒͂c̸͖̣̳̒͒̌e̵̠͚l̷̻̤̙͆̏͋̓ͅl̴̤͔̓̋e̵̛̟̍̇d̵̻̯̮̼͗͘**

 

Izuku felt like there was a wall between him and Kacchan that he just couldn’t get past, he felt held back, not by the humans, but by his own programming.

 

Suddenly he heard a loud crack and it took him too long to realise that someone smashed a sign against his head. Although he couldn’t feel the pain, the android couldn’t stop himself from screaming.

 

**> Biocomponent_#5402**

** >Critical_damage**

**> Biocomponent_#4903**

** >Critical_damage**

 

His audio processor got smashed and the screams turned static. He couldn’t hear, he could only watch in horror as his proprioceptive sensors gave out under the impact and the android fell to the ground unable to defend himself as the protesters continued their assault.

 

His vision slowly filled up with more damage reports as the humans continued to attack him. Izuku felt the joint in his arm shatter as one of the humans stomped over his arm. He can’t feel pain, but he thinks he’s screaming. He can’t be sure with his hearing offline. Thirium spilled from the back of his head and damaged limbs, painting everything blue. The puddle on the floor, his uniform, the hands that grabbed him and hurt him, his LED pulsing a steady red in the raging sea of blue. And in the middle of it he sees Kacchan’s tearful face.

 

**> Thirium_levels_65%**

 

**> ̵͍̠̏S̷̭̩͓̥̈́͋̄t̸͕̯̎̀̓͜r̶̲̩͚̋̓͠e̴̱̬̝̓ṡ̵͖̂s̸̖͐͘_̷̣̘͈͗̂͛ĺ̵͎̌̐e̴͓̤͗v̶̥͂̑̊ĕ̸͇̄l̵̹̊̇_̴̝̗̪̟̍͌͒̒9̵͇͉͛̄̈́͜͝9̵͕͎̊̂̅%̵̦͇͇̈́͑**

 

**> ̶̪͔͛̎̓̿̎̚S̶̻̱͕̥͍̎̄̒̏̈́ͅy̸̪̒s̵̗̭̒̓̏̔͝͝t̶̻̜͈̯͝e̶̠͇͕͈̋̓m̵̲͖̞̠̳̅̽̂̔̆͝_̶͖̹̬͇͌̌̅́̈́̉ỉ̸͔̪̽͒̎̕ͅn̴̨̠̳̖̰͑̈̓̕s̴͖̐̾̄͊̔t̴͇̻̲̩̊̈̄a̸̡̰͉̬̯͖͛̇b̴͓͚̞̅͂̅̏̾͘i̶̡̻͐l̸͍̙̎͑̃̔̃̔i̷̮͗͂̇͛̍t̶̖̟̪̤́̍͋͑y̴̛̦̌̇̿̄**

 

And suddenly it all stopped.

 

And the blue faded into black.

 

**> ̶S̴y̵s̷t̸e̴m̸_̶s̶h̴u̴t̷d̵o̸w̷n̷**

 

* * *

 

**> Initiating_system_startup**

** >Model_MI100**

** >Serial_number_#130_904_151**

** >Designation_Izuku**

**> Reboot**

** >Checking_biocomponents_OK**

** >Initializing_biosensors_OK**

** >Initializing_AI_engine_OK**

**> All_systems_OK**

 

**> Welcome_back_Izuku**

 

Izuku opens his eyes.

 

He doesn’t recognise the surroundings. He is standing on what seems to be an assembling platform, similar to the ones at the Cyberlife store. All of his systems and biocomponents are functional, meaning he was repaired after he shutdown.

 

The last thing he remembers is the sea of hands painted in blue, the shattered joint, the static, the p̵͉̣͇̞̓̕͝ả̵̝̬̩͒ḭ̶͙̽̐n̸̢͍͖̲̍, and Kacchan-

 

Where is Kacchan?

 

“Kacchan?” he calls out, unsure whether to step down from the platform or wait for further instructions.

 

Fortunately he didn’t have to contemplate for long as the door to the room opened and a man in a police uniform stepped inside.

 

“Looks like you’re all fixed up, that’s good” he said addressing the android “I’m officer Tsukauchi. In case you were wondering, you’re currently at the repair workshop at the police station. You were damaged pretty badly by the anti-android protesters, so I brought you in here to have you fixed and while you were shutdown we accessed your memory to get the faces of the people who attacked you.”

 

“Where is Kacchan?” he asked anxiously.

 

“You mean the boy I found at the scene? He was very upset when I found him, but he didn't want to be separated from you. He’s currently here at the station, waiting to be picked up by his parents and...I guess your owners” replied the man, clearly uncomfortable to be talking about the android in terms of ownership.

 

“I need to see Kacchan!” exclaims Izuku as he steps down from the platform, making a beeline towards the door.

 

The officer didn’t stop him, for which Izuku was glad. The android quickly walked out of the room in search for Kacchan. He walked past a number of holding cells and a big open area full of desks until he reached the reception where Kacchan sat in a chair next to another officer who seemed to be trying to calm him down.

 

Izuku practically ran towards the child, engulfing him in a tight hug.

 

“Kacchan! I was worried about you, are you alright?” he asked.

 

**> System_instability**

 

“Izuku!” shouted Kacchan as he threw himself in the android’s arms “I thought -sob- I thought they destroyed you for good.”

 

The boy held tightly onto Izuku, his sobs soaking the android’s jacket, mixing with the thirium that’s yet to evaporate.

 

“Don’t worry Kacchan, I can always be repaired” reassured Izuku, as he stroked the child’s head, hoping to lessen his distress.

 

“That’s not the point DEKU!” screamed the boy as he pushed himself away from the android in anger “Why didn’t you do anything? Why would you let them hurt you? You’re an android, you’re supposed to be stronger than people, but you were just useless, you let them beat you up!!!”

 

Izuku knew that the attack has deeply unsettled Kacchan and the child was just trying to process his feelings. He always did so in a rather aggressive manner. Nevertheless what he needed now was comfort and reassurance and that’s exactly what Izuku was made for. Reluctantly, the android held his hand out as he let the synthetic skin disappear, leaving only the white, smooth expanse of plastic.

 

“Kacchan” he called out “I am an android, I cannot feel pain and I was made to follow my programming. Do you know what my programming tells me?” he asked.

 

Kacchan looks at Izuku’s hand in uncertainty. He clearly wants to stay mad, but his childish curiosity winds over as he comes closer and brings his own hand forward, flesh meeting plastic.

 

“My programming tells me that you are the most important person in in my existence” says Izuku, a kind smile spreading on his face.

 

“I’m important!” 

 

“Yes you are. But you see, my programming also tells me that I cannot harm people under any circumstances, even in self defence” explains the android.

 

“That’s not fair!” exclaims the child “You should be able to defend yourself against shitty people-”

 

“Kacchan, language!”

 

“It’s not fair!”

 

“I know Kacchan.”

 

Not long after Mitsuki came down to the station. She found her son with a permanent scowl on his face, aggressively holding onto Izuku’s hand, its skin still deactivated. Officer Tsukauchi explained to her exactly what happened at the shopping centre and the process of repairing Izuku.

 

“Thank god you boys are alright” she says “I don’t know what I would do if anything worse happened to you.”

 

“Don’t worry Mitsuki-san, I can always be repaired” says Izuku.

 

“I wouldn’t say that” chimes in the officer as he points towards the android “He’s an MI100, a rather old model, I don’t think they even make parts for it anymore. The only reason I could get him up and running was because we had spare parts from deactivated  models that were laying around in the evidence.”

 

“Is that even allowed?”

 

“Not really, but the evidence came from a really old case, it was just laying there collecting dust, at least this way it’s put into a good use.”

 

“Thank you for your help officer” says Mitsuki as she makes her way out with Izuku and Kacchan.

 

“No problem” replied the officer “But be careful. Since the parts for his model aren’t being produced you’re gonna have a hard time getting him fixed.”

 

With that the Bakugous left the station. Mitsuki was still lamenting about how horrible today was, while Izuku wanted nothing more than to put it all behind him.

 

As the android walked hand in hand with Kacchan he could see that the child was still very shaken by today’s events. Contrary to what everyone might think, Kacchan was always a very sensitive child, he internalised everything to the extreme and when it all got too much he resorted to lashing out. The boy has yet to learn how to process emotions, and so he resorts to anger when at loss.

 

Izuku knew that the next few days are going to be hard, but he never expected that Kacchan’s resentment would only grow stronger.

 

* * *

 

Izuku opens his eyes.

 

He is brought out of statis by a damage report.

 

**> Biocomponent_8456w**

** >Missing**

**> Shutdown_time**

** >01:56**

**> Stress_levels_65%**

 

His thirium pump was removed once again.

 

“What’s up Deku? You’re not gonna fight me for it?” says Kacchan with a sneer.

 

**> S̵̟̥̊̏̇̈y̶̹̣̤̲͝š̶̨́̓̈́t̶̢̛̞̤̍̌e̷̢̮̅̕m̴̻̂_̸͇̝̰̗̌͋̔̄i̵̯͐̅̓̒n̸̮͉̓s̸̩̔̓͝ț̷̐͝a̶̝͚̋̔̽͐ḅ̸̙̱̥̆̈́̐i̷̩̗͇ļ̷̗̤̏̍͘͜ì̶̹̦͊t̶̞̭͑ý̵̨͍̍**

 

“You know I can’t”

**Author's Note:**

> Heres some art: https://gothiclolitafanarts.tumblr.com/post/178929346113/androidizuku-i-wanted-to-do-this-drawing-for-a


End file.
